Heroine or Villain?
by Rosie118
Summary: Emma believes her daughter Alena is going through, what Emma refers to a "hero phase" but to Alena it's not. Even as the oldest, she gets compared to Henry. Alena loves her brother but at times she gets tired of being second. When she goes off to find Henry on her own, she gets captured by Peter Pan. As always, Peter knows the fears/secrets people hide deep down...(cont. inside)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Emma believes her daughter Alena is going through, what Emma refers to a "hero phase" but to Alena it's not. Even as the oldest, she gets compared to Henry. Alena loves her brother but at times she gets tired of being second. When she goes off to find Henry on her own, she gets captured by Peter Pan. As always, Peter knows the fears/secrets people hide deep down, the ones where they'd never admit to others or themselves. So of course he knows Alena's, which he attempts to use at his own advantage. Will Alena continue to prove her family that she can the hero she was meant to be; or will she give up and join Pan's side?**_

_**A/N: There is no family relationship between Peter Pan and Rumplestiltskin; they are only enemies. No father/son relationship. I DO NOT own Once Upon Upon Time. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"No! No! No! We have to stop them! There has to be a way." Emma screamed. David wrapped his arms around Emma to keep her from jumping into the water.

After saving Storybrooke from destruction, Greg and Tamara kidnapped Henry. David, Mary-Margaret, Regina, and Emma were too late before Greg, Tamara and Henry jumped into the portal to 'who knows where'.

"Not only do we not know where they went, but Hook stole the last bean." Regina stated.

"I don't care!" Emma responded.

"Without it, there's no way to follow," Regina continued.

"There has to be. We can't let them just take Henry." Emma said

End of Flashback

As soon as Alena stepped foot onto the island, she immediately took notice of a body lying in the sand. She frantically scrambled to it, praying it wasn't who she thought it was. Turning the body over, Alena got a good look and saw that it was Greg. Taking in the surroundings around her, Alena saw no sign of Henry anywhere on the beach.

"Henry!" She called out for her brother, entering the forests of Neverland.

Searching for her brother, Alena began to hear the sounds of boys weeping. As she continued on, she could hear the crying become louder. All of a sudden, Alena heard shuffling from behind, so she pulled out her sword, prepared for an attack that could happen at any moment.

Sure enough, Alena saw a dark figure lurking between the trees. She took a few cautious steps backwards, only to feel something underneath her lift up, and wrap her in it. It was a net. She let out a frustrated cry. Alena reached for her sword to cut herself down, but she couldn't feel it.

"Looking for something?"

Alena snapped her head up to see a boy leaning against a tree, with her sword in his grasp. He seemed to be around seventeen years olds, not much older than she was. He had short dirty-blonde hair that sat above his ears and deep sea colored eyes that looked evil and menacing yet… pained? He was very good looking, and his face- well his entire body was covered in dirt. His clothes were a dark shade of green and brown, though his clothing seemed to be poorly sewn together. He wore a belt, along with a small dagger attached to his hip.

"You're Alena right? Perhaps I could… lend a sword" the boy snickered as he slid his hand over the sharp blade of Alena's sword.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

Alena wanted nothing more than to strangle him. But with her being trapped in the net, it only made her more aggravated.

"If I weren't stuck in this net, I'd rip your heart out myself." Alena threatened as she received a smug look from Peter.

"You've got fire. I like fire."

"Where the hell is Henry."

Peter pushed himself off the tree and walked to Alena, looking upwards. "Now where is the fun if I tell you?" he shot back.

Alena rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me, but I will find him. Now, cut me down." Alena gritted her teeth.

"You're so adorable when you get mad" Peter cooed, still pacing from below. Alena tried to keep herself from blushing, unfortunately she failed to keep it hidden, and what's worse? Peter noticed. "But don't worry, you'll see Henry soon enough." He stopped walking below and looked back up at Alena, giving her that same smug look he gave her earlier. "In the mean time, I'd be more concern about yourself at the moment. C'mon boys!" he shouted as he held up Alena's sword in the air as glanced up at Alena with a crazed look in his eyes.

Alena looked below and saw about a dozen or more boys around the age of twelve to sixteen, come sauntering out of the forest. Peter used the sword to cut Alena, allowing her to fall. Her eyes widened at the sudden cut of rope and gasp as she plummeted to the ground. Alena struggled to break free from as she was still tangled inside the net. Attempting to let herself loose, Alena looked up to see all the boys and Peter surrounding her.

"Let's play." he said with a devilish smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So what do you think so far? Do you like it? If you do, here is the second chapter. Again, I DO NOT own OUAT. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

"So what's the plan on getting Henry back?" Alena questioned, taking a seat between her mom and Mary-Margaret.

"We don't have one. At least not until we know exactly where Greg and Tamara took Henry," Regina said.

"Even if we did, you said Hook had taken the last bean, did you not? Without it, there's no other way to cross dimensions." Rumple added.

"Are you kidding me?" Alena asked.

"Believe me, I spent a lifetime trying to cross worlds to find my son. There's no way in this world without a portal." Rumple explained. Alena could tell by the tone of his voice, he was being serious. She just couldn't handle being in Storybrooke for another second, knowing Henry needs their help.

"So that's it?" Alena shot up from her chair, slamming her fists onto the table, "We're just gonna sit here with our fingers up our-" "Do not finish that sentence" Emma said sternly. Alena rolled her eyes, "For all we know, Greg and Tamara could be torturing him, or worse!" Alena exclaimed.

"That is enough Alena." Emma had enough of her daughter's nonsense, she mimicked Alena's actions and got up in her face, "We all want nothing more than to get Henry back. So I suggest you quit trying to be the hero in this town, and grow up." Emma snapped at her eldest. Alena stared at her in shock. Alena began to feel tears forming in her eyes. Not wanting anyone to her tears, she took one last look at everyone in the room before running out and slamming the door behind her.

Regina and the others looked at one another, not sure how they should react. Mary-Margaret looked at her husband wondering if she should go after their granddaughter and see if she was okay.

David shook his head in reassurance, "She'll be fine, I'm sure all she wants at the moment is some time alone." Mary-Margaret looked back at her daughter in concern.

"If you are all done with your concern about Alena, we have a bigger problems to solve. Like where Henry could be and how we can get to him." Regina implied.

Emma was still standing up as she continued to stare at the exit where her eldest child ran out of. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before sitting back down. "You're right Regina, we need to focus on saving Henry." Mary-Margaret opened her mouth to speak, but Emma continued talking, "Besides, I'm pretty sure I would be the last person Alena would want to see right now." Emma added as she grabbed a few more papers with information about Greg and Tamara on them.

_End of Flashback_

_**Alena's Point of View:**_

We trudged through the forest slowly, lost boys in front and behind me and Peter directly in front of me. quick glance of my new surroundings, trying to figure out where I was. Suddenly, my eyes stopped on a familiar figure.

"Henry!" I ran as fast as I could to hug Henry, but when I went to wrap my arms around him, he was gone. So close; I was so close into getting Henry back. Now he's gone, again.

"I don't think so" Peter took a step toward me, "If you want Henry back, it's not going to be that simple." _Oh, great._ You don't need to be psychic to know where this was leading to. "Let me guess, I have to make you some sort of a deal, in order to get my brother back?" I asked, he smirked, "Seems like little Alena here has done her research," he leaned over to whisper into my ear, "But guess what?" he paused, "I did too."

My breath hitched in my throat as I watched him pace around me. He's bluffing, he had to be. Then again this was Peter Pan I was talking to. If he's telling the truth, than he would know everything about me. My secrets, my weak- you know what? No, nuh-uh, there is no way I'm going to let him get to me. I needed to stay focus on saving Henry.

"Let's play a game."

"What kind of game?" I asked, still on guard. "Since you're so good with a sword, perhaps we should play a game of _tag_." Peter smirked. "Tag? You're joking right?" I asked, staring at him. If we were going to play a game of tag, then what the hell do my skills with a sword have to do with anything? "Oh, don't worry, there's more to it than you think" he stated, "if we catch you before dawn, then you stay here, forever. If we don't, then you and Henry may leave, and you will become the hero you've always wanted to be," he smirked. My eyes widened as that last sentence caught me off guard. "What did you just say?" I stuttered. "So, do we have a deal?" Peter stuck his hand out for me to shake, as if he didn't even hear my question. I was so stunned at what just happened, I didn't even realize I shook his hand until I heard him yell the game would be starting soon.

All I could think was '_What have I gotten myself into?" _Oh, well. It's just a simple game of tag. Shouldn't be difficult, right?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: As you may have noticed, there is a flashback in the beginning of each chapter. It will be like for a few chapters, depending on how I could fit one into the chapter. Also, I forgot to mention, in this story Alena has magic powers. It's not the powerful kind like Regina's, it's only like little specks here and there. But Alena's magic will become stronger later on. Also I know Regina took away Ariel's voice and didn't give it back until 3x06 but let's pretend Ariel's voice was never taken and Regina did something else to keep Ariel away from Eric. (use your imagination) As always I DO NOT own OUAT. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, in Storybrooke…<em>

Once Gold found a way to track Henry, no time was wasted before everyone began to prepare for the long journey. As everyone was getting ready, Emma headed back to the apartment to get Alena.

"Alena, good news" Emma said walking into the apartment, but saw no sign of her daughter. "Alena?" she called, searching through the empty apartment. Emma opened the door to her children's bedroom, only to see it in a complete mess. It looked as if Hurricane Katrina came through. Emma became worried and left the apartment in a hurry, making her way back to the docks.

"Has anyone seen Alena?" Emma questioned. David and Mary-Margaret glanced at each other before shaking their heads. "Not since this morning. Why, she wasn't back at the apartment?" Mary-Margaret asked, Emma responded back with a 'no'.

"Her bedroom was destroyed like there was some sort of fight. You don't think Greg and Tamara came back for her too, do you?" Emma asked.

"What's with the hold up mates? Why haven't you board the ship?" Hook questioned.

"We can't find Alena."

"And may I ask whom this 'Alena' is?"

"My daughter." Emma responded.

_Back in Neverland…_

**Alena's Point of View**

As I ran through the forest, I could barely see. The only providing light was from the moon, but even that didn't help. I stopped running and hid behind a tree. Pan was right, there was more to this game than I thought. At first, it did start out as a simple game of tag, but the innocence of it didn't last long. It eventually turned into a hunt. Before we started, Peter gave me a bow and a set of arrows. He thought it would make the game more interesting if I learned how to become an archer. I showed him I didn't need to be taught by shooting an apple off one of the Lost boys' head. What can I say, I have a grandmother who happens to be an excellent archer.

I thought back to the deal I made earlier with Peter and remembered I had until dawn. If I can stay hidden until then, Henry and I were free, but if Peter or any of the Lost Boys caught me before sunrise, then I would become Pan's prisoner, forever. My thoughts were interrupted when I began to hear the joyous cries of the Lost Boys. I withdrew an arrow and quickly aimed towards their direction. Once the boys came into view, I saw one held a spear in his grasp. I released the arrow, making sure it would skid across his arm, enough for him to drop his weapon.

I drew another arrow and released it, this time aiming at Peter. Peter caught it before it could hit his chest. By the time he looked my way, I was already gone.

As I continued to run, I looked back to see how far away the boys were. Just one problem, no one was running after me. I stopped running and became suspicious. Why would they stop chasing after me? Pan wouldn't let me win that easily. My eyes widened at the realization. I quickly drew an arrow and released it into the night sky. Just as I thought, he was in the air easily avoiding my arrow.

I quickly ran into the thickest part of the jungle with Pan hot on my trail. I hid behind a tree to catch my breath. Suddenly I got an idea. I grabbed some vine and tied it around an arrow. I aimed it upwards at a thick branch and released. I pulled myself up to the branch. Trying to stay out of sight, I looked towards my left and I began to see sunrise. Yes, just a few more minutes and Henry and I will be home free.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Slowly looking over my shoulder, I saw Peter beside me. I got so frightened by his approach, it caused me to fall out of the tree and hit the ground in a hard thud. I easily got back up, but only to be knocked down again. I opened my eyes to see Peter's body on top of mine. I felt myself blushing again, so I tried to hide it, but to my dismay, I think Peter noticed. I saw him wearing that famous smirk of his.

"Caught you." he looked down and smiled. As I struggled to break from his grasp, I took notice of the sunrise and stopped. Pan was right, he caught me. Before sunrise. I lost. I lost my chance at saving Henry. I was so upset, I didn't even notice Peter pulled me up from the ground. He then shoved me over to two boys who held me on either side by my arms so I couldn't run.

"What, cat got your tongue?" Peter teased.

"Where do you want her?" one of the boys asked. Peter took a moment to think. He stepped forward and I felt him lift my chin up, making me look at him straight in the eyes.

"When I first heard you were coming to the island, I wanted to see who I was up against. Considering you are the daughter of '_the savior'_. Must say, I'm quite disappointed. I expected much more from you" he put on a fake frown but that soon changed to a snicker, I closed my eyes so tears wouldn't spill from them.

Everything Peter was saying is true. You would think being '_the savior's' _daughter that I would be more than capable of winning some dumb challenge. I'm such a failure. I left Storybrooke to rescue Henry myself, to prove a point to my mom, but I ended up becoming a prisoner on this island.

"Hang her up." Peter said, and then he turned to walk back to the campsite. I was shoved into what seem to be a cage made out of bamboo and rope. I watched as Peter slammed the hatch door and locked it. He then commanded a boy who's name I'm guessing was Felix, to raise my cage. "Some hero you turned out to be. Guess we should call 'the pretender' for now on, huh boys?" Everyone laughed as I took deep breath to keep myself from crying. They continued laughing as they walked back towards the camp while I could hear a few boys saying things like 'see ya pretender' or 'congrats on becoming the pretender'. When I was sure the coast was clear and I could no longer see or hear them, I couldn't stop the tears from coming. I noticed there was a conch shell in the corner, so I reached over to grab it and whispered into it. After I was done, I smashed the shell and dragged my body into the corner, curling up into a ball.

_What have I done?_

_Back in Storybrooke…_

As Emma and her friends continued to search for Alena, Belle spotted something out in the water. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the direction Belle was pointing at. Emma ran to the end of the dock to get a closer look to see what was coming their way. Next thing Emma knew, she was staring face to face with a young lady, but when she looked down, she gasped. This red-headed girl had a tail.

"Hi! I'm Ariel." the mermaid said cheerfully.

"You're a-"

"Yeah, I'm a mermaid. Now, do you know where can I find someone named Emma Swan?"

"I'm Emma Swan." Emma announced, although she quickly regretted it only because she learned you couldn't trust mermaids.

"I was told to give you a message." Ariel stated.

"From who?" Emma questioned, not sure she wanted to know the answer.

"Your daughter, Alena."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Alena, she lost the challenge and it seems Peter found her weak spot. (spoiler alert!) But who knows maybe Peter will make her another deal. Hope you're enjoying the story so far, for some reason this chapter was a little harder to write. Oh, well. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback_

_**Alena's Point of View**_

I ran into my bedroom and slammed the door shut, leaning my back against it as fresh tears streamed down my face. _Don't cry. They don't deserve your tears. _There it was again, that voice. This was the third time I've heard him. At first, I thought I was going insane; the second time, I assumed it was only my conscience. His voice always seems to show up whenever I've gotten into arguments with my family. I didn't know who this was, but they sounded so familiar. _They're just jealou_s _they're not as intelligent as you. You don't need them to find Henry. _Just like previous times, I ended up agreeing.

I grabbed my backpack and shoved an extra pair of clothes and some food. I was just about ready, but I needed a few more items. I lifted up the floorboards in my bedroom and pulled out my sword and some potions I had take from Regina's fault a few months ago. I knew it was wrong, but Regina wouldn't train me, so I trained myself. Before I could leave town, I needed to stop by Mr. Gold's store.

I approached Gold's store and noticed the lock. I looked around making sure no one was near and used my magic to break it off. Entering the store, I searched for the magic globe Mr. Gold had received from Cora. With that globe, I would be able to track down exactly where Henry was being held captive. Spotting the globe in the display case, I placed it on top of the counter. Since I was of course Henry's biological sister, I pricked my finger and watched the globe glow red. I quickly wrote down the coordinates and ran out of the store. Now that I have the coordinates, all I need now is way to get there. And I know exactly who to call. I just need to find a conch shell.

_End of flashback_

"You've seen Alena? Where is she? Is she and Henry okay? Please tell me she's with him." Emma asked in one breath, not giving Ariel a chance to speak.

"Ariel?" Ariel looked up to see her old friend, Snow White, now known as Mary-Margaret. "What are you doing here?" Mary-Margaret questioned, joining her daughter near the edge of the dock.

"Is she and Henry okay?" Emma asked once more. All she cared at the moment was finding out where her kids were and if they were safe.

"I'm sorry, I don't know. All Alena said was how sorry she was and hoped you would forgive her." Ariel answered. Emma and everyone else shared looks with each other, all filled with confusion. What was Alena sorry about? It wasn't her fault that she was taken along with Henry. At least, that's what her family thought.

As Emma, Mary-Margaret, and David tried to figure out the meaning behind Alena's message, Mr. Gold approached the trio from behind, along with the magic globe in his hands. "I'm afraid we have a problem. I went over to my shop to retrieve this globe, but when I got there, the lock was broken and this was already activated." Rumple announced as he showed everyone the glowing globe. David took the globe in his grasp as everyone else took a look at it.

"What kind of globe is this?" Emma asked.

"It is capable of tracking down any relative when provided a sample of blood. Only, I seemed to thought I was the only one who knew about this particular object." Gold explained.

"Seems the crocodile was wrong for once," Hook mumbled under his breath, though Rumple still heard the comment, but didn't say anything.

"Good to know I wasn't the only one robbed." Regina said as she too rejoined the group, "I was down in my fault getting some supplies and noticed some of my potions were missing. Care to tell me who took them?" Regina demanded crossing her arms.

Everyone's suspicions grew as they tried to puzzle everything together. First Alena disappeared, then Gold's store was broken into, and finally Regina's missing potions and spells. Who were they dealing with?

"Okay, let's all calm down and think about this," Belle suggested, before Regina could get mad enough and do something she could later, regret. "Now, in order for the globe to be glowing like this, it would've needed a sample of another relative's blood. So, who else besides Rumple, is biologically related to Henry and could've gotten the globe to work?" Belle asked.

"Well it couldn't have been Regina since she's not Henry's real mother. No offense." Mary-Margaret stated only to receive a glare back from Regina. Everyone began to call out names but neither matched because of the logical reasons behind them.

"Well, the only person left is…" Emma trailed off but, her eyes widened as realization dawned on her, "Alena." she breathed out. Everyone else must have realized too because Regina turned to David and grabbed the globe out of his grasp

"Where exactly does that globe say Henry is?" Regina asked, handing the globe back over to Gold.

Hook leaned over to take a look at the coordinates and his face went blank.

"Neverland."


End file.
